The invention relates to a device for suctioning off waste products of a production machine comprising a suction chamber at which at least one suction element is assembled, which extends into a suction space located outside the suction chamber in order to convey waste products in the suction chamber, wherein the suction element comprises an inlet area facing the suction space and an outlet area, which ends in the suction chamber. Moreover, the invention relates to a production machine, which comprises the previously described device.
From the state of the art diverse suction devices are known in order to suctioning off waste products from a production machine. For example, suction pipes are in use which serve as suction elements wherein the pipes can be manually adjusted in its position in order to be able to effectively extract accumulating waste products at a production machine. These pipes flow into a main pipe in which a negative pressure is produced by a fan. Disadvantageously, in this main pipe partly problematic geometries occur. Moreover, disadvantageously with the known suction device irregular velocity and pressure fields in the main pipe occur and in the single suction elements, which is not desired or has to be avoided, since for example the risk exists that the suction device can be blocked by the waste products, or that the occurring waste products cannot be reliably sucked from the production machine, particularly from the suction space.